combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Quarantine Guide - Overdose Edition
Sick of those infected? Tired of your specalist gear not getting any kills for you? Well, read through this guide and before you know it, the infected will be running away from you. As the infected are constantly mutating and evolving (aka getting smarter), some tactics may not work in the long run but sometimes, by using your own common sense for different situation, you may even achieve better results. Specialist Guide (both for human and Infected) Note: This section of the guide is targetted to Specialist players. For non-specialist players, please skip this section and read the non-spec guide. Overview Specialist; fearsome beast in the battlefield. Whether is a tanking Scorpion or a fast moving Raven, you best hope they are on your side or be annihilated. Sure, you can bring 4 guns to the battlefield but to them, its nothing impressive. To the Specialist, quality is whats that matter. How much ammo do you need to destroy an infected when just a few shots from the grenade launcher can finish the work. However, being able to harness this power, thats a different story. Which Specialist Should I Bring? All Specialists have their own advantages and disadvantages, so there is not exactly a perfect Specialist in the game. When choosing a Specialist, think about your goals in the game: do you want to have speed, protection or a combination of both speed and protection? If all you care about is speed, then buy Raven or Captiao Souza. They are the fastest out of all the Specialists, with a whopping 18% speed boost and 30% stamina boost. Unfortunately, the disadvantage of using both of these Specialists is that they actually have poor protection (each having armor equivalent to a Medium Vest), so you're an easy target to humans as an Infected. If you want to be a tanker and all you care about is gear that gives you protection, you should buy Scorpion. He has the most armor out of all the Specialists and is hard to destroy by humans when he is an Infected. The only possible disadvantage to using Scorpion is that he's rather slow when compared to Souza, Raven, Hawk, and Viper, since he only has a 10% speed boost. If you want a combination of both speed and protection, it is suggested to buy Viper or Hawk. The only differences between the two are that Hawk has a 1% greater speed boost and has more vest protection than Viper, while Viper has a much smaller hitbox. Which Specialist Weapons should be bought into battle In the game, you can only bring two Specialist items, so it is important you choose the right ones that would be useful for you. Below is a list of Specialist Items with their pros, cons and our recommendations. (Specialist weapons being bold means it is recommended to bring to Quarantine when playing solo. If you are playing with friends, read the 4th section - Camping spots, where everyone is bringing different specialist weapons to carry out the strategies.) Airstrike Designator - LGB / Napalm Infected may have powerful armor but still not powerful enough to tank an airstrike. So far no infected has manage to escape an airstrike and live to tell the tale. Pros: Extreme damage. Cons: Display a BIG red dot thus allows the infected to know where the airstrike is going to hit. Does not work in Overdose due to it being a sheltered map. Editors opinion: Not recommended to bring to Quarantine. This weapon does not work at all in Overdose, due to the map having buildings; therefore an airstrike wouldn't work here. So bringing this weapon would be just a waste of space in your inventory. Overall Rate: 0/10 'Auto-Turret' Having it means one area is practically covered. While its 100 ammo won't last long, it certainly will be able to buy you enough time to reload your M32 or start the Minigun. Pros: '''Have push-back penatly and makes the humans/user be able to camp in a certain spot. It also warns the humans when an infected is coming. '''Cons: Slow deploying rate - 7 seconds, Slow RoF, Low accuracy, and can easily be destroyed by the infected. It also kills the user if they stood in front of it Editors opinions: You should bring this to Quarentine if you are camping alot. Overall Rate: 8/10 Caltrops Pros: Very light, Unlike other explosives, Caltrops are small and dark thus camouflaging with most environment, easy for infected to step on it. Cons: Caltrops can easlily be destroyed by the infected and also does little damage to them. It is also vunerable to attacks. Overall Rate: 2/10 'Claymore' Able to finish off your dirty work from a distance while maintaining your teammates chill with 1 less Infected to worry about. Its also small and tend to blend in with the environment - An Infected's nightmare. Pros: It has an extremely strong damage agaisnt the infected and can kill a 200HP zombie. It also has good range for an explosive. Cons: Since it has a good range and damage, the user activating the claymore when they are near it, they would be dead or have extremely low in HP. It also can only hit in one direction; unlike the Remote Grenade, where its explosvie range is 360 degrees, not just in one direction. Overall rate: 9/10 Remote Grenade Pros: An improved version of the Claymore and has more devastating range and damage. Its explosive range is 360 degrees, unlike the claymore where it can only hit in one direction. Cons: Users can suicide alot with this weapon due to its incredibly damage and explosive range. It can also be noticable since the weapon's shape is big. Overall Rate: 9.5/10 First Aid Kit Pros: The First Aid Kit is useful for M32 users that damage them self by accident, they will be healed so that if they damage them self again it wont kill them. Cons: Due to the fact that the Infected when they swipe you with their claws you will become an Infected so rendering this useless. Also the First Aid Kit is vunerable to explosives and can be easily destroyed by an infected in mere seconds. Overall Rate: 4/10 'Flamethrower' Pros '''The Flamethrower can be very effective in Overdose when your in a safe room, the Infected will take lots of damage when you shoot them with your flame. '''Cons '''The Flamethrower doesn't push infected back that much which is bad due to that the Infected can charge and Infect you, if you have a friend by your side shooting the Infected as well then you will be fine. Also there is alot of people that criticise the flamethrower, saying it lags whenever someone uses it, so there might be a chance you will get rage kicked. (this happens really often) '''Overall Rate: '''8/10 Minigun '''Pros: The Minigun is a great weapon to push back the Infected.With its fast rate of fire you can push back those Infected and maybe kill them.it also has 500 ammo so you can keep shooting. Cons: Due to the High recoil you have to control it due to its High Rate of Fire, this gun is also heavy. It also takes a while for it to wind up which means a couple of seconds for the zombies to run up and infect you. Also the minigun isn't that high in damage (similar to the Auto-Turret) so getting a kill with it would be rather limited. Overall Rate: 7.5/10 'M32' Pros: '''The M32 is a devastating powerful weapon to take out infected with its grenade. The M32 is recommended to be used when the Infected is backed up on an wall. '''Cons: The M32 may miss sometimes, also you might damage yourself with this if you don't aim carefully. Overall Rate: '''9.8/10 M32 Incendiary Bomb '''Pros: It is similar to the M32, but instead on impact it releases fire-of which the infected are not immune to. Cons: '''The bad things are that you can run in your own fire taking a great deal of damage off yourself, or that this weeping doesn't push zombies back enough. Also (unlike the M32) it only has a total of 6 grenades in total, making it limited to use. '''Overall rate: 6/10 M32 Stun Grenade Pros: When fired, any infected coming into contact with the stun grenade gas would be slowed down and lose hp every second. Since the infected is fast Cons: Does little damage to the infected and has limited ammo in capacity. Overall rate: 4.3/10 'Hornet' Pros: Has very high damage which can kill a zombie in seconds. It is recommened you put these mines with the normal mines in case zombies are able to tank this. Cons: The zombie has to be in a 3 metre radius for it to blow up which means that they can just run in a short distance then run back, receiving no damage. It is also heavy and takes time to set up. It also stands out, meaning the infected can't Should I bring it? Yes since the Hornet is a powerful mine and one of these can destroy one infected with full 200HP. It is also good for campers who would like to block pathways with explosives and this is an ideal specialist weapon to bring. Overall Rate: 8/10 Medkit Pros: Similar to the First Aid Kits, it can heal specialists if they damage themselves if an explosive. It also can NOT be destroyed by the infected as they are self-injected. Also they are light which means while running, you can heal yourself if you fall or damage yourself. Cons: '''They become no use after you become infected. They can only heal up to 90 HP in total with both of the medkits used. '''Should I bring it? No. Does little help to your survival at Quarentine and also a waste of space in your inventory. Overall rate: 4/10 Stamina Kit Pros: '''Lets you run at a longer period for 8 seconds. '''Cons: Overall rate: '''4.2 Satellite Scanner '''Pros: You and your team mates would be able to see the locations of the infected, making it easier to hunt or survive. Cons: Only works for a few seconds and needs a whole minute to use it again. Overall Rate: 3.5/10 Weapons Since Specialists can only bring one gun into a game (unless you equip a backpack slot license), bring a gun that is useful for your style of playing. If your a camper it is common sense to bring a machine gun. Strategies (Specialist) Auto-turre'''t: *Always deploy your turret early and not in the heat of battle. The deploying time is long enough for an Infected to sneak up and get the kill. Deploy your turret in choke points - vents, this way its low accuracy can be ignored. It is also useful to place your turret on the 1 minute mark when the humans are getting into the safe room, your turret will be able to slow down the Infected attemps to breach the safe room. '''Caltrops: Always leave 1 set of Caltrops in your possession to sprint with it since it is the lightest item in-game. Deploy your Caltrops the ledge leading to the safe room. This way after the Infected will slow down making itself a slower, easier hitting target. Claymore: *Place your Claymore beside doorways. This way, the Infected is unable to see your trap and when the Infected approaches, activate your Claymore. To ensure a kill, plant 1 or 2 mines beside your Claymore. *Do not click the denotator until the infected is right in front of the claymore. Remote Grenade: Flamethrower: *If you have someone shooting at the Infected and the infected is backed up on and wall or cant move it is your time to use your Flamethrower and take the Infected down, only use it when the Infected can't move or it will probably just waste your ammo due to they will go and heal. Hornet: Minigun: *'M32': Never use the at a close range (around nearly 4 metres). The M32 is a devastating weapon in all terms and using it close will just lower your health and you will end up dying. Only use when you are sure of the kill or as a last resort. M32 Incendiary Bomb: M32 Stun Grenade: Non-Spec So your a non-spec, and would like to have tips and strategies and surviving on Quarentine Overdose. Read below. Gear NX/GP If your a GP user, there is still gear you can buy without using NX. (Thanks to the new update, most NX items are available in GP now, but need certain ranks to purchase them) Below are a list of GP/NX items you can wear to increase your speed/performance. GP User Vest: Light Vest, Balanced Vest Uniform': Urban (works best since it makes you be able to blend in with the Overdose environment.)' Head: Military Bandana, Cowboy Hat, Shapka, Clan Cap, Force Warrior Helmet, Optical Sight, Kepi, Combat Beanie Face: Anti Flash Goggles Backpack: Advanced Backpack, Utility Backpack NX Items Vest: '''Recon Vest, Assault Vest '''Head: Cyclops Bandana, Shapka, Cowboy Hat, Aviator's Cap Face: Prankster Bandana, Patriot Mask, Devil Mask, Backpack: Terrain Backpack (3 or 2 Slot), Utility Backpack Weapons 'Camping spots' So instead of free running, you would like to be a camper. That is fine. But make sure you have experienced people camping with you and alot of explosives. Below is a list of spots you can camp *Office: A popular place to camp and the fastest way to get access to the saferoom when the first minute is over. *Elevator: Is also another place that has the quickest access to the safe room. But is also a harder place to camp here and survive than the Office. *Med Room: Going Solo If you wanted to go solo, then it is fine. Camping and/or surviving by yourself means team mates won Strategies (Non-Specialist) *Trying to be a free runner? Try to hang out near the elevator and the crate room. Practise around the crate room and free run around there. Knowledge of the map, juking, speed gear(preferably nx recon and cyclops and anti flash googles/country masks) and practise are the keys to running much harder then it seems. *When putting down your mines, look around and see if they are any nearby mines. If there is, put it at another place. Also watch out for nearby claymores and remote grenades. These Specialist weapons have good explosive range,when is denotated, meaning they can blow up your mines too. So make sure you put your mines far away from claymores and remote grenades *Want to kill the infected safer and more effectively? Equip a KDR/HP Vision, available at the shop and the Black Market. Why buy these? Well these help you to be able to see the Infected's HP. So instead of guessing how much HP the infected has left, you can easily kill/finish it since you can see their actual HP. *When putting down mines, make sure they are in clusters *Never camp or go anywhere near your mines. When your mine blows up there is a chance you will get in low hp or end up dying. *Beware of mine blowers. If anyone is mineblowing, vote kick them straightaway. There is a chance they are gonna mine blow someone else too. *Destroy the platforms(found near the entrances of the office) with your knife. Do not use your gun as it wastes ammo. Why destroy these? They slow down the infected, believe it or not. *When in the safe room, do not aim your RPG at the infected directly. The RPG's explosive can hit back and thus, weakening your HP. There is also a chance you will die. So only aim it at the floor or the wall. *If there is an infected running away to camp (to recover their HP since it is low) do not chase it, unless you want to take a risk. There are alot of scenarios where a player gets infected after chasing them. So if your willing to finish an infected, bring your gun with you. So if an infected jumps out of nowhere you can shoot it back. *Once in the saferoom, do not open for anybody. Unless you want to risk it. *If your near an infected and they are chasing you, move around and jump alot, so it makes you a hard and fast moving target *Be sure to not type alot in-game it will either get you killed or infected.Also be sure to use your pistol when the infected is chasing you,it'll help you run away from the infected.. Strategies (Infected) *When chosen as a host, use your 3 seconds immunity advantage and destroy any nearby explosives. *If you see a Hornet, run to it and walk back quickly. Ability System Since the introduction of the ability system, one can improve their in-game performance. Since you can only equip 3 abilities at the same time, choose wisely. Abilities are preety important so always remember to check your abilities equipped before entering a game. So the questions is: Which abilities is best for Quarantine? Below are a list of abilities with their summarize information and our opinion whether to equip the abilites or not. Specter: An ability that allows you to walk in silence when not sprinting. Should it be equpped? Yes, if you are the last survivor and want to eliminate your chances of being heard, you can just run (not sprint) without making a sound. Also if you are running to your designator location and there is an Infected camping to hear footsteps, they will not be able to notice you running. Vistory Lap: Having a mutli kill will improve your running speed into sprinting speed for a short amount of time. Should it be equip? Yes, if you are not camping and is going for kills. It is also good for free runners who often chuck grenades to get kills. It is also good for Specialists also. Steady Hand ''' '''Pitcher Camping Spots {C this article is still under construction '' ''*For registered users, please help contribute more to this page since it is incomplete. Thanks :) Category:Guides Category:Walkthroughs